Notre Dame
Notre Dame, also called Gargouille and La Dame blance and nicknamed Dame, is a fan character for the Rise of the Guardians series created by Zephyros-Phoenix. She is a gargoyle, the love interest of Bunny and was once the Guardian of Homes and Family. Dame created each of her gargoyle children by hand and they are all tasked with protecting homes and the families within. However, centuries of waning belief in her have left her severely weakened and her children trapped in stone. As a result, she left the Guardians and isolated herself in her underground castle in Mont Blanc where she is slowly turning into stone herself. Personality Due to years of people's fading belief in her, Dame has become disillusioned and bitter about her position among the Guardians as well as what they stand for. She is very motherly towards her children and expresses extreme sadness on the fact that they will never breathe again. She has isolated herself within her castle in Mont Blanc and wants little to do with the Guardians, as they are a constant reminder to her that children do not believe in her. Relationships While she was a Guardian, Dame had good relationships with it's four members. Despite her preference for solitude, Dame had a strong friendship with Bunny, the only one of the other Guardians to ever see her castle in Mont Blanc. However, following the people's growing disbelief in her, Dame became far more isolated and eventually severed all ties to the Guardians before quitting the order. Abilities Dame is a skilled flier and possesses super strength. She can also control water and transform into a large dragon, which also allows her to breathe fire. Apart from these, she is also a skilled forger and stone carver, forging each of her gargoyle children by hand by herself. Unlike her children, Dame is not forced to become stone during the day, though her powers are significantly stronger in the presence of the moon. Background At one time, Dame was the Guardian of Homes and Family and fought alongside the other Guardians to protect the children of the world. Each of her gargoyle children are hand carved from stone by her before she breathes life into them. She resides in an underground castle within Mont Blanc in the Alps where she forges her gargoyles. However, over the years, children began losing their faith in her and instead became frightened by the grotesque appearance of her and her children. This has caused her to lose much of her power and her children remained trapped in a stone form. As a result, Dame left the order and severed all ties to the other Guardians, going into a self-imposed exile. If faith in her is not restored soon, she too will eventually turn to stone permanently. Trivia *Dame is named after the cathedral Notre Dame de Paris. *Dame is a gargoyle. *She is the Guardian of Homes and Family, which ties in with the belief that gargoyles were able to ward away evil spirits from homes *Dame's control of water and the moon enhancing her powers is related to how the moon's gravitational pull affects the Earth's tides. External Links *Notre Dame on Zephyros-Phoenix Wiki. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Guardians